


Smells so Good

by ilaiza



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Stiles Stilinski's Scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaiza/pseuds/ilaiza
Summary: Stiles has been walking around for the past few days smelling of hormones and lube and cum and Derek can’t get the smell out of his head. He is pretty sure he is the only one that can smell Stiles at this point, no one else has said anything.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 213





	Smells so Good

Stiles has been walking around for the past few days smelling of hormones and lube and cum and Derek can’t get the smell out of his head. He is pretty sure he is the only one that can smell Stiles at this point, no one else has said anything. 

One night they are standing close to each other, practically in each other comfort bubble and Derek has to physically stop himself from running his nose against Stiles’ neck, stop his fangs from coming out and marking the pale skin. He digs his claws in his palms, teeth grinding together and growls to Stiles to hurry the fuck up. These aren’t the thoughts to be having in the middle of a practice drill. If this was the real deal they would be in so much trouble. Derek had to rely on his senses to make sure nobody is coming to surprise attack them, not just stand there uselessly. 

A few days later the whole pack is gathered together - family pack night. They were watching a movie with a lot of special effects. Popcorn scattered over the coffee table, glasses sticking to the surface, because of the sugary drinks they were drinking, people laying on the couch and floor, snuggling in soft, fuzzy blankets. Everybody was quiet, deep into the movie. Yet Derek couldn’t concentrate. Siles was curled up in a ball on the other side of the couch, body turned towards the television. Derek could see the quick rise and fall of his chest, heartbeat giving a few extra pumps in a minute. He tried to hide from the smell. He tried to turn away, to cover his nose with his shirt, but he couldn’t block out Stiles. The kid reeked of hormones. He was fidgeting on the couch, his teeth sinking in his lower lip, eyes glazed over the TV. Derek was contemplating if he should say something or not when Stiles got up and excused himself. Soft footsteps, clicking of a door lock, a zipper going down, the soft muffled moans of Stiles, Derek could hear everything. The hitch of his breath, the steady slide of his hand over his cock, the breathy whimper when he stops for a second and the choked off sounds when he comes all over his hand. When he returns his cheeks are covered in a light red and Derek pretends he hadn’t heard anything. 

Derek hadn’t expected to explode one day. The pack stayed late to explore the bestiary. Somehow exploring turned into drinking. The drinks - a special blend with wolfsbane. An hour later everybody was giggling on the floor, cheeks rosy from the alcohol. Stiles managed to get Derek to take a few shots with them. His eyes followed the drop of tequila that slid past the corner of Derek’s mouth, tongue coming out to wet his lips. The faint smell of want reached Derek’s nose. He felt himself leaning forward, scraping the sensitive skin of Stiles’ neck with his teeth, heard the fast intake of breath. He had enough! 

He grabbed Stiles by the hand, dragging him to his bedroom, door slamming shut behind them. Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles’ waist turning him around, cheek pressing against the wood. His knees hit the hard floor. He ran his hands up muscular thighs, squeezing the soft flesh of Stiles’ ass. Derek reached around to unbutton the faded jeans, jerking them down with one smooth movement. A groan leaving him at the soft _fuck_ Stiles lets out. Stiles pushes his hips towards Derek, a needy whimper reaching Derek’s ears when he places a few kisses on his lower back. Stiles smelled needy and desperate, his hands roaming the flat surface of the door, trying to find somewhere to put them. The scent electrified his senses, his eyes flashing red before Derek can stop them. 

He carefully removed Stiles’ underwear, running his hand a few times over Stiles’ cock, pumping it in slow movements, feeling him throb in his hand. His other hand moving to a plum cheek spreading it open, his fingers running over the sensitive skin there. Derek leaned down kissing and sucking on the flesh, probing the rim with his tongue. Stiles’ whole body trembles, little needy sounds trapped against the wooden door. His hips jerking backward against Derek, chasing the high. Stiles groans deeply when Derek wraps his fingers around his cock, pumping it up and down, squeezing at the base and digging his fingers at the tip. He can smell Stiles’ orgasm moments before he explodes over his fingers a long _yes, fuck, so good_ leaving his mouth. 

His left sweaty and panting, leaning against the door, already exhausted. Derek helps him dress up before they join the others. Once in the living room everybody looks up at them, their faces perfectly conveying that they know what happened at the other side of the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S Thank you for all of the Kudos!!! It really means a lot to me. I am happy to see this has more than 200 and keeps on going higher. Thank you for all of the support. Come chat with me on tumblr!
> 
> Come see me on tumbl: https://ilaizatxt.tumblr.com/


End file.
